Guilds
What is a Guild? The first thing that any newbie to the game will be greeted in the game will be a barrage of PMs requesting to join guilds. What are guilds and how do you pick one? First we will need to know what the guild does, although a mixture do exists, we can generally categorise guilds into the Towering Guilds, Military Guilds, Social Guilds, Sparring guilds, PK guilds and Ragtag mobs. Towering Guilds These are the guilds that are dedicated to holding towers in the game. Good examples will be the Souls of Ninja and Vintage. They might seem big but towering guilds usually have a handful of perm members and is maintained by an army of new members who are replaced on a daily basis. Many of the towering guilds are motivated by a desire to ‘hat chase’, as members will get a custom hat when the guild towering hours reach 1000. However hats are given out at the discretion of the guildleaders and leaders are not known to be fair all the time. Membership turnovers are so large that usually new members will not be taken seriously, that is perhaps a wise thing to do, as many towering players usually do guild hopping on a regular basis, never staying in one for long. Military Guilds Although not new in the game as military guilds have been in existence since 2000, the particular brand of military guilds in existence today is almost exclusively influenced by the guild named ‘The state’. Drills and trainings were given and a complex system of ranks and duties is in place. Some of these guilds are run by dictatorships, and a few are republics. Some activities are done like towering and events but military guilds are usually about promotions within the guild and standards differ largely from guild to guild. Usually the quality and activity of the leaders will make the difference in these guilds from being really organised to being an utter failure. Social Guilds Some guilds are made for the purpose of friends who wanted to chat. These are social guilds, and large social guilds can be rather large with 20 members active at any one time. Some social guilds have dedicated activities, such as roleplaying a highschool or made exclusively for modelling events and fashion shows. They can also be family guilds or guilds that has fun or interesting names to use as a tag. Sparring Guilds These guilds can be considered the ‘elite’ of Graal. Membership to these guilds are based on sparring performance and friendships. Some guilds can be old with members that are from the PC era (1999-2005), with the new Guild spar option available, a new kind of sparring guild is formed, the Guild Sparring Teams or GST. These guilds need good fighters who can fight in a group, as opposed to the traditional sparring guilds that only require good members that can fight in one on one matches. It is in this writers opinion that the best fighters come from guilds such as (US) and (Mother). Some sparrers who are exceptionally good even have their own fan groups, attaining almost celebrity-like status. PK Guilds (Player Killing Guild) These guilds recruit members based on the number of PKs a prospective player has. These guilds are rather elitist, with an attitude similar to the sparring guilds. However instead of how good his/her sparring stats are, the PKing guild is more concerned with the number of PKs. It is unknown that these guilds usually will do more than just PKing. But members in these guilds are usually individualistic and arrogant, making organisation difficult for any collective efforts to be done. Maybe there are PKing guilds that are highly organised to work as a group, but this writer has yet seen one that is. Ragtag Mob These guilds are usually started by anyone who decided to put a ‘leader’ besides their name and think they can start a guild. These guilds are the most numerous and usually die off fast. The traits of these guilds are usually a complete lack of organization, a weak ranking system, and bad leaderships. Joining these guilds have no purpose, although many of them are aspiring towering guilds, they usually die off fast when the leaders lost the conviction to run the guilds properly. thanks to FOV for this great guide! Check out there website HERE